Destined To Be
by LinKueiKunoichi
Summary: Ryu Hayabusa has paid his respect towards his fallen enemy. But before he can go home, Kasumi appears before him. Ryu Hayabusa X Kasumi


**A/N: This is my first fanfic on this site. It's been awhile since I've done any fan fiction. So be gentle with me. This is a very long one shot. Story takes place at the end of Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. All the characters in this story appear in Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden. **

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

R & R

...

**~Destined To Be ~**

The fog began to die out, soon all that was seen was a burial ground with several swords placed in the ground, marking each grave. Ryu Hayabusa had pulled a risky move setting foot in the Black Spider Clan's territory. Ryu knew he could be easily attacked by a member of their ranks. He was not worried. He had risk so much before.

Kneeling down on one knee, Ryu bowed his head, closing his emerald eyes, as he placed his left hand on the hilt of the sword. He had come to pay his final respects towards his fallen enemy, Genshin. He maintained his position for several minutes before slowly rising. Looking down once more on the sword, Ryu turned his back and made his way back to the Hayabusa Village.

Ryu have felt exhaustion finally reaching him. He had not slept in weeks since beginning his journey for retribution. Ryu knew that it was just the beginning of many battles to come.

Making his way towards the entrance of the burial ground, Ryu could not help but noted a very pleasant scent in the air. Cherry Blossoms. Looking around, stopping dead in his tracks, Ryu saw no cherry blossom trees. The only trees there were dried out and held no leaves.

He had no idea where the scent had come from. The wind blew gently against Ryu causing his midnight color scarf to follow it. The wind. The sweet scent must have been carried with the wind from afar. Ryu shook his head.

No pleasing scent can be taken away from its true nature. The last time Ryu had ever taken in a delightful scent was when he last saw the Kunoichi of the Mugen Tenshin.

'_Kasumi_.' Ryu thought.

Kasumi was a very skilled, yet, radiant kunoichi. She was also his best friend's little sister. Throughout the years, Ryu had developed feelings for the young kunoichi. He didn't know exactly for how long, but long enough. Ryu never dared to tell Hayate, his best friend, or Kasumi. Especially Kasumi. He knew showing affection towards another could eventually get him killed.

It is forbidden for a shinobi to love. Jo Hayabusa, Ryu's father, once told him, "_Have a heart, but do not feel_."

Ryu would take his father's words over being dead any day. He had to force himself to stop feeling. Even if Kasumi was the most beautiful kunoichi he had ever seen.

Many say that Kasumi is an angel. A savior. Yet, it was kind of ironic that Hayate made Ryu promise him to protect Kasumi. But he had to agree that she looks like one. Her large, honey colored eyes showed concern and love for others. Her smooth, long copper hair would flow in harmony with the wind. Her personality, of all, was unique in that of what was normally expected of a kunoichi. All that she needed was the wings on her back and the halo over her head.

Ryu had a feeling all the men in the Mugen Tenshin were in love with Kasumi. He could not help himself but snarl in anger over them. Kasumi was too perfect for any of them, but being who she is, Kasumi could be paired up with anyone in her clan. Any man or shinobi in the Mugen Tenshin Clan could have Kasumi, but not him. Ryu will never have her.

'_Forget about her, Ryu! Kasumi will never be yours!' _was all Ryu could tell himself.

Ignoring the sweet scent, Ryu set sight on the distance in front of him, but Ryu was unable to carry on. Ryu soon felt the presence of another. A very familiar aura. One of which only a few seconds ago he longed to forget. Taking a deep breath, Ryu slowly turned his head to see her.

Kasumi was standing a few feet away from him wearing a blue, yet slightly revealing shinobi garment with a tanto behind her back, something that Ryu had never seen her wear before since she only wore a kimono every time he visit. Her arms extended at her side. Her right arm slowly bends as she grabbed hold of her left wrist. Her lose hair was flowing amongst the wind. Pink pedals lay on the ground. Cherry Blossom. She must have used her teleportation ninpo, explaining why he had not heard her approach him.

"Kasumi." Ryu said, keeping his deep voice from rising an octave. He felt his heart beat increase dramatically.

"Hayabusa," she said, smiling slightly. Kasumi had begun calling him by his last name once he reached the status of Super Ninja.

Ryu was surprised to see her there. He had always thought that she was never allowed to leave her village.

"Kasumi, what are you doing here?" Ryu asked. Rage seemed to appear in his eyes as well as his voice. Ryu was then managed to control his heartbeat.

Kasumi's expression quickly changed from the cheerful beauty to a sudden state of sorrow. She lowered her head, hoping to escape his gaze.

"I was worried about you, Ryu." she said. "I heard your clan was attacked."

Ryu's eyes widen in shock. His expression softened. Although, Kasumi would always worry about others, it has how she addressed him. She called him Ryu. Not Hayabusa.

"I wanted to see, you," Kasumi blushed, "I knew Ayane was helping you, so I followed her until she led me here to you."

Ryu was unable to make his mouth work, so he patiently waited for her to say more. Hoping it would hide his astonishment.

"I wanted to wish luck, but I knew in my heart that you would be alright." Kasumi said, as she finally looked up to him.

Unaware of what he was doing, Ryu walked towards her, stopping several feet from her. Ryu refrain himself from going any further. Kasumi did the same. Kasumi had not stopped staring at him, possibly hinting out to Ryu that she was waiting for some kind of answer.

"I thank you for your concern, Kasumi," Ryu started, not quite knowing what to say.

From Kasumi's expression, Ryu could tell that it wasn't the answer she was waiting for. Ryu had no idea what to do.

He quickly turned serious before taking another deep breath, Ryu said, "You should return home, Kasumi. It is too dangerous staying in this territory for to long."

Ryu had wondered if Hayate ever told Kasumi that he made him promise to protect her. Ryu turned away from her quickly, trying to avoid Kasumi's hurt expression.

"Go, Kasumi," Ryu said, the angry voiced returned. "There is evil everywhere."

"Bu….but what about you?" She startled at first.

Turning his head to see her once more. "Darkness is destined to lift in the end…I still have much left to do."

Setting his eyes towards home, Ryu began walking away from her. However, Ryu was unable to move. Something was holding him back, and had wrapped itself around his waist. Looking down, Ryu saw that it wasn't something…it was someone.

Kasumi had wrapped her arms around him. "Don't leave me again, Ryu," she whispered, more to herself than him.

"Kasumi…" Ryu stopped. He tried to break free from her grasp, but Kasumi refused to let go.

"I'm sorry, Ryu. I can't stop hiding my feelings for you any longer." Kasumi said, as her left hand traveled up his chest. Laying on top of his heart.

Ryu placed his gloved hand over hers. "Kasumi…"

Kasumi did not move.

Using her new position, Ryu escaped her embraced, letting Kasumi's arms to drop at her side. Rather than walking away from her, Ryu turned around to come face to face with her. He witness as a single tear had fallen from her large eyes. Using his thumb, Ryu whipped it away, but did not remove his hand from her face afterwards.

Kasumi stared deeply into his emerald eyes. She unconsciously grasped his arm. Ryu made no motion to escape her that time. With his free hand, Ryu grabbed the top of his mask and shed it off his head. His hair fell against his back while his bangs covered his handsome face. Ryu had made his choice.

He would risk his life for her.

Handing her his mask, Ryu placed his now free hand to her face. With fear in Kasumi's eyes, Ryu leaned down and kissed her soft, pink lips.

A sudden jolt had passed within Kasumi. The fear she had felt had vanished. Closing her eyes, Kasumi dropped Ryu's masked and wrapped her arms around his neck, hoping to deepen the kiss. Ryu's heart felt that it would be ripping of his chest. He moved his hands from her face and wrapped them around her petite body.

Ryu managed to push his tongue into her mouth. He found it kind of amusing that she tried to do the same.

Parting, after several minutes, they ended their passionate kiss, never letting go of one another. Placing his forehead to her own, Ryu took in her scent before whispering into her ear.

"I love you, Kasumi, and I always will."

"I love you, too, Ryu," Kasumi replied.

Kissing her forehead, Ryu whispered to her once more. "We are destined to be together."

She smiled as she heard him say those words. Kasumi escaped Ryu's embrace, and left him wondering what she would do next. Kasumi knelt down and picked up Ryu's mask, dusting off the dirt that was on it. She handed it to him still smiling. He accepted it and placed it back on his head.

Once Ryu fix his mask, he lifted Kasumi in his arms and leaped into the air. Within moments they had vanished and all that was left was the falling pink and green leaves.

It is unknown were they had gone to. All they knew was that they were destined to be together.

…


End file.
